oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Minami Sagami
Minami Sagami is a student of Class 2F and is a classmate of Hachiman Hikigaya and Yui Yuigahama. Appearance Minami has dark eyes and short brownish hair that reaches down the nape of her neck. She also has pink earrings danglish under her ears. Personality Being the leader of the second most influential clique in her classroom, Minami is proud, has a high ego, and is rather pompous. She aims to stand out and shine from the rest even if she has to put up an innocent facade to convince others. Underneath these characteristics, Minami lacks confidence for her own abilities, leading others to dote on her except for Hachiman, and a majority of the main characters are able to see Minami for who she truly is. She tries to get pampered from everyone from the last few episodes of Season 1, but ultimately failed as her plan backfired, which may get even worse if Hachiman didn't take the blame for her. According to Hachiman, Minami has too much pride to admit her mistakes and hence she will badmouth and blame others for her problems to cover up her uselessness. Abilities Minami is a prime example of the kind of person that wants to impress other people, but has nothing about her to show. Despite this, her inter-personal skills and her self-appeal ability were strong. Even in the planning committee, she promptly found friends, people that would stay with her, and established a group. However, she has zero capability in leadership quality which has been proven more than once. History Minami attended the same class as Yui Yuigahama in her first year. The combo and other girls from the class gained lot of attraction, leading to them becoming a very popular clique in that class, turning Minami proud and arrogant. However, in her very next year her crown was taken by Yumiko Miura, who became the leader of the top clique. Yumiko selected her friends based on cuteness and thus Yui became a member of the higher hierarchy, while Minami got no seat. Minami wasn’t the least amused by this fact -and holds a grudge at Yui for this- and she soon became the leader of the second most influential clique in class. It was revealed that she was depending on the group's combination to selfishly improve her own popularity. Plot Review 'Fireworks festival' Minami ran into Yui Yuigahama when she was strolling at the festival with her two friends. After a formal greeting with Yui, Minami asked Yui if she was at the festival with anyone, and Yui introduced them to Hachiman Hikigaya. Minami Sagami smirked and began evaluating him. Hachiman realized that the girls judge the other girl's status on the brands of their bags, clothes, shoes and the boy they are with. While Yui maintained a strained smile at Minami's comment. Hachiman leaves the site with an excuse to buy souvenir, to avoid any further damage on Yui's reputation. Yui returned with a serious look of apology and continued their outing. Thus both Hachiman and Minami ended up in bad terms with each other. Cultural festival committee ''' After Hachiman was forced to become the male cultural committee representative of the class, the female representative was yet to be selected. Yui was showing sign of interest to become class representative, but was shot down by her clique. Minami begins to make sardonic laughter on Yui along with her clique recollecting their encounter in the fire work festival. Hayato Hayama jumped in and pushed the representative role from his clique and requested Minami. So in order to impress Hayato, she instantly agreed with the idea. On the first day for the committee meeting room, Minami volunteered to be event organizer, chairperson for the cultural festival in order to promote her worth without the actual ability to do such a job, and thus made a request to the Service Club to have them assist her. As such, Yukino Yukinoshita took up the role of assistant event organizer and claimed the spotlight. Minami is everything but happy that Yukino took everything in her own hands and it leaves a dent in her ego. Meanwhile, Haruno Yukinoshita shows up at the committee and tries to apply for a musical performance much to Yukino's reluctance, but, after arriving late, Minami approves, in an attempt to get back at Yukino for taking the committee's spotlight. With the influence of Haruno's praising, Minami suggests that they take a break and help enjoy setting up for the festival to Yukino's disapproval, thus leading to a catastrophe of unfinished workload due to the schedule. All of this, while the committee slack off, Minami, enjoyed her time in the class with her clique members gossiping and laughing at. Everyone showed a dissappointment when Minami came to the planing committe only to give her power of attorney to Yukino and states that time fly when they are having fun indicating she is having fun instead of taking her reponsibility and leaves with her clique. In the light novel, it was hinted that she came to the planing committee after realizing that Hayama was gone there to fill his volunteer application and ended up giving her power of attorney to Yukino. On the day to decide theme for the festival, Hachiman indirectly teases Minami's suggestion, and counters with his own, which involves using wordplay on the Japanese Kanji for "human" which describes an analogy for half of the committee members slacking off from their duties, while relying on the rest and hence victimizing. The next day, the committee comes out in force with Yukino continuing to take charge of them in order to make the cultural festival a successful one. As the festival starts, Minami falters in her opening speech with a bit of stage fright. Minami felt useless after Yukino took control of the planing committee while Yumiko took care of her class responsibility. Depressed with her inability to do anything meaningful for the festival, Minami locks herself in the bathroom and refuses to host the closing ceremony hoping for the spotlight to instead be directed at her. Minami also took with her the voting results for the excellence and community awards, the tally of the votes was all done by people at the conference room. Thus she ensured the importance for her search. The teachers and student council members along with some volunteers went in search of Minami througout the school. Minami was requested to come to the stage through school's P.A system. Yui and Meguri tried calling her cell phone only to find it switched off. Hayato placed a post in the social network and hoped for a reply if any one saw her. The search failed from afternoon to evening. After considering all the possibilities and with less than 15 minutes in hand for the closing ceremony, Yukino decides to ask Hachiman to search for her while Yukino, Haruno, Yui, Shizuka and Meguri to stall time. Since Minami is needed to deliver the closing speech, the group & Hayama's clique decide to stall for time while Hachiman searches the campus for her. Hachiman begins to stand in the shoes of Minami to understand her and realizes that she wanted to be in higher hierachy in class but lost to Yumiko, then wanted something of equal cader like the title of chairman of a committe but doesn't want work load and responsibility, as she doen't have the ability or talent. Hence lost to Yukino. After some logical thinking and elimination of choice of places, Hachiman eventually finds Minami at the laboratory roof with the eliminated suggestion of Yoshiteru, to Minami's disappointment of not being found by someone popular. Hachiman realizes that she is sulking because Yukino stole the spotlight away from her, despite asking for her help. Hayato and Minami's clique consisting of Haruka and Yukko shows up to get her, although she refuses to budge. Seeing no other alternative, Hachiman craftily uses reverse psychology combined with Minami's true social reality plus some harsh scolding to guilt her into accepting her duty, using a tone which enrages Hayato to the point of violenty grabbing the front of his shirt and smacking him hard to the wall. Thus, Minami got what she desired: The school's idol defending her. Afterwards, the festival ended as Yui, Yukino, Haruno and Shizuka Hiratsuka gave their extra musical performance followed by Minami's closing speech while her sympathisers tried to cheer her up. In the light novel, Yukino told Hachiman that Minami shouldn't be forgiven for abandoning her responsibilities and running away. However, when she returned, it was as if she were a victim of whatever crude words Hachiman has just used and she even had Hayato and her two friends as her witnesses. This make her a perfect victim and Hachiman a criminal, drawing an immense sympathy from everyone and a deep loathing directed at the latter. Thus Yukino finalized that Hachiman saved her, which was also pointed out by Shizuka. Initially Hachiman disagreed but agreed since her claims to be seem true afterwards, not to mention Hayama's presence made it all possible. But Haruno claimed Hachiman to be humble. It was mentioned in the light novel that she didn't receive any growth from the culture festival. '''Athletic festival committee After Hayato persuaded Minami into getting the role, she was once again choosen as the chair person of the athletic festival committee with the same planning committee members during the cultural festival which was omitted in the anime. While still disliked by Hachiman and the rest of the service club, she took Hachiman's harsh words from the culture festival to heart and tried to redeem herself into a more responsible chairwoman. She took her responsibilities seriously and worked hard. However, Yukino mentioned that her work was not the best, in addition she was always late for the planing committee members meeting, leading to a negative opinion from the rest of them and their sympathies for her after Hachiman's severe tongue-lashing waned. It is likely that this is the reason that Hachiman's behavior during the rooftop incident blew over as time passed. Second Season zoku of anime Minami has only had minor non-speaking cameos in season 2 and no real roles in any of them. She appears with the rest of the characters in the ending theme song. In episode 1, she makes a brief on-screen appearance in a reanimated rooftop incident, of her crying from Hachiman's harsh words and later in same episode, she can also she can be seen as a cameoon the bullet train to Kyoto and looking thrilled for the field trip. In episode 5 Minami's name is written on a paper by Hachiman, as a suitable person for candidacy of student council presidency by the suggestion of Saki Kawasaki. Her final appearance in the whole show is in episode 8 while Hachiman is giving his request to the service club of something genuine, he has a flashback of the students he's interacted with, one of which, was Minami, and he remembers watching her cry when he scolded her on the rooftop. Addressed / Nick names Sagamin by Yui Yuighama Gallery YEP09 - 10.jpg|Minami curiously looking for the person (Hachiman) with Yui in the fireworks festival YEP09 - 11.jpg|Minami smirking at Hachiman at the fireworks festival Minami Sagami'sMinami's reques.jpg|Minami's request for the service club Minami as the committee chairman.jpg|The culture festival committee chairperson Imas.jpg|Minami surprised at Yukino's laughter at Hachiman's request for the festival's motto Aftermath.jpg|Aftermath of her confrontation with Hachiman, Minami in tears while her sympathizes give her support Minami.jpg|Minami Sagami's brief nonspeaking cameo in the background Minami and her clique in the ending theme.jpg|Minami Sagami with Haruka and Yukko in the ending theme for season 2 Rooftop Confrontation.jpeg|The rooftop incident Crying.jpg|Minami in tears in the reanimated version of the rooftop incident from Season 2 Quotes *“Don’t put me together with the likes of you…”-Minami Sagami to Hikigaya Hachiman Trivia * Fulfilling Minami's request was the worst social suicide done by Hachiman, drawing loathing from his fellow 2-F classmates and the cultural festival planning commitee members. Yukino teasingly pointed that Hachiman became the most hated person in the school, although this was questionable. Fortunately, this soon blows over as time passed. * Minami's facade is seen through by Hachiman, Hayato, Yukino and Haruno. * If Hachiman didn't scapegoat himself on her behalf by harshly criticizing her unworthiness, thus making her "a perfect victim" and earned her an immense sympathy from her fellow classmates and the planning committee members, she would face dire consequences due to her irresponsibly hiding away, leading to an unsuccessful cultural festival, not to mention will tarnish the school reputation.“Normally, Sagami-san shouldn’t have been forgiven for abandoning her responsibilities and running away. However, when she returned here, it was as if she was like a victim from whatever crude words you had told her. She even had Hayama and her two friends as her witnesses. She was a perfect victim.” https://kyakka.wordpress.com/yahari-light-novel/volume-6/chapter-10/ Furthermore, she was the one who will earned a disapproval and disgust from them instead of Hachiman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School